


Cleanup

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come play, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, bareback, saliva play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Ohno and Nino work as cleaning crew members for a love hotel. Nino gets off on the mess left by customers. Ohno helps him out.





	Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to S for helping me out with this story! Thank you for the corrections and the suggestions you gave me! ♥ Also to Kayls, thank you for reading it through even though you're not in the fandom! ♥ Also posted on [rochiii@lj](http://rochiii.livejournal.com/1858.html) in two parts.

It was nearing midnight when a small green lightbulb turned red, the numbers 310 below it. An alarm rang right after. 

A man in a work jacket and loose pants, both a light pink color, stood up. He was Ninomiya Kazunari, a cleaning crew member of a medium-sized love hotel in Tokyo appropriately named Get Off!! He grabbed his work belt from the table, attached were bottles of cleaning agents, multiple rags, and a handheld window wiper. “Oh-chan, it’s time to go.” 

“Eh?” Another man turned his head slowly towards Nino’s direction. This man was Ohno Satoshi, Nino’s shift partner and boyfriend of two months. 

“Time for cleanup.” Nino looked amusingly at Ohno. Ohno had a habit of spacing out, though it seemed Nino’s voice could get him back from it quite quickly. 

They worked the same shift from 5pm to 1am, going home to a shared apartment nearby. Starting off as roommates from the same workplace, they ended up moving forward as lovers, since they got along well enough that they ended up fucking each other from time to time.

Ohno pushed the cleaning cart as Nino walked next to him, pushing a laundry cart for the beddings. They walked silently, sometimes knocking elbows. 

Nino stopped in his tracks in front of room 310 and lightly touched Ohno's elbow, signaling him to stop. Nino unlocked the door with the room key and entered with his cart, then held on to the door as Ohno brought his in.

Both of them looked around the room, Nino breathing deep and taking in the smell of sex and scented lube. It was messier than usual, Nino noticed, his mouth curling to a smile. “They sure took their time here.” 

“Eh, seriously?” Ohno unloaded the broom and dustpan from the cart. 

“I got to clear a whole level on my game while waiting, you know. That usually takes me 3 hours.” Nino walked to the bed and folded his arms. 

“Huh, they can take as long as we do.” Ohno said blankly as Nino glanced back at him. Ohno continued, “I can go longer, though.” 

Nino grinned at that and went back to facing the bed. “You can go quick too.” Bringing his hands down, Nino unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

“Nino? What are you doing?” Ohno watched as Nino slid his pants off his hips and then sat on the bed. 

“It’s an idea I got recently. And business is slow these days, there’s enough time for this.” Nino was smiling at Ohno’s direction as he took off his jacket and his gloves. 

Ohno followed the motion of Nino’s hand, watching as Nino pulled out his dick from his boxers. He paused for a bit, watched as Nino slobbered saliva all over his palm. Nino looked towards the scattered tissue papers nearby which were visibly covered in semen and started pulling at his dick. 

Ohno raised an eyebrow. “Is this why we always fuck after a work shift?” 

“That’s pretty sharp of you Oh-chan.” Nino looked towards Ohno, the motions at his dick continuing. Ohno always did understand him quickly.

“Sho-chan will be mad when he knows about this.” Ohno started unbuckling his belt. 

“And yet, you’re already starting to get naked.” Nino watched as Ohno took off his pants swiftly, then his jacket, shirt, and gloves. Staring at Ohno’s defined abs and his dick outlined in his boxers, Nino quickened his pace. He was excited for Ohno's dick. Ohno walked near the bed. Taking his hand off of himself, Nino slowly laid down.

“You’re hard to resist.” The bed dipped as Ohno got on top of Nino, straddling his thighs. 

“I know.” Smiling, Nino tilted his head as Ohno started kissing his neck and touching his cock. Ohno proceeded with his kisses upwards, reaching Nino’s open mouth letting out soft moans as Ohno rubbed the tip. 

After a series of sloppy and wet kisses, Ohno stopped, out of breath. “Hey, ride me? You’re really good at that.” Ohno lifted himself off of Nino and laid next to him on the bed. “You want to go quick too right?” 

“Yeah. You do come a lot more easier when I ride you.” Nino sneered. 

Ohno pouted. “Because it feels so good. You look really pretty when you ride me too.” 

“I’m always pretty though.” Nino got up and went to the nearby drawer to get lube and condoms which he threw near Ohno’s head. He took off his underwear, and then sat on Ohno’s stomach, facing his cock. Sliding his hands over Ohno’s bare thighs, Ohno trembled. Touching turned into squeezing, causing Ohno to jerk his thighs and hold onto Nino’s hips. Ohno’s thighs were always so ticklish. 

“Nino! Don’t tickle me!” Ohno saw Nino’s shoulder bouncing and smiled. He felt Nino’s hands at his sides, pulling his underwear to his knees. Hands still on Nino’s hips, Ohno gave slight pulls, signaling Nino to move back, and he did. Sitting on Ohno’s chest, Nino leaned forward until his asshole was in Ohno’s view. Grabbing an asscheek with his left hand, he pulled near the skin of Nino’s hole with his thumb, then inserted a lubed finger. 

Letting out a sigh, Nino looked around the room again as Ohno prepared him. He glanced at the tissue papers again and then his eyes spotted a used condom, its contents leaking on the floor. He let out a moan at the sight, and continued moaning as he felt Ohno slipping in another finger. 

Nino looked down at Ohno’s cock, standing hard. Mouth closed, he gathered up his saliva and then opened his mouth wide, letting his spit fall from his mouth to Ohno’s cock, moving his tongue to push out more of the fluid. Some of the spit missed and landed on the red bedsheet instead, leaving a darker shade as it got absorbed into the sheet. Nino lightly bit his tongue, grinning at mess he made with his spit. Ohno's cock looked pretty, shiny, and wet. Wrapping his hand around it, he started pumping and gathered more of his saliva in his mouth. He let out more spit which landed on his hand, the bedsheet, and Ohno's cock. 

Ohno, who was enjoying Nino's wet and messy treatment on his cock, already has three fingers in, moving them around Nino's hole. “Nino.” Ohno rotated his fingers, causing Nino to arch his back and then pull back to turn to Ohno. Seeing Nino with traces of saliva on his chin got Ohno more turned on. “Are you ready? I think I am.” 

“Yeah.” Nino turned back to put the condom on Ohno's cock, moving forward on his knees so his hole can get closer to it. Having been just prepared, Ohno slid in easily into Nino’s hole. Nino started rocking back and forth, riding Ohno. He rotated his hips, and bounced up and down with Ohno supporting Nino's hips with his hands. It felt great, Nino thought, pleasuring both himself and Ohno. 

As is usual whenever they fuck, Nino was noisy, moaning and shouting Ohno's name repeatedly. Ohno liked that, and it was truly a good thing the rooms were soundproof. 

Nino was facing the rest of the room, looking at the mess laid out the floor as he continued to ride Ohno. Holding on to his dick with one hand, he started jacking off. 

“Nino, you're doing so well—” Ohno tried to exclaim as he watched Nino’s ass engulfing his cock. “Your back— ugh, is really pretty.” He held onto Nino's hips tighter and started moving, thrusting upwards. 

“Ah! Oh-cha— So good!” Nino brought himself down at the same time Ohno thrusted up. They kept a quick and steady pace, with Ohno being the first to come. 

Nino stayed still, sitting on Ohno’s cock. He started slightly wiggling his hips for his own pleasure as he masturbated. Ohno lifted his upper body and started kissing Nino’s back. Nino hunched forward smiling, but was surprised when Ohno touched the hand Nino was masturbating with. “Let me.” Nino nodded and let go of his dick. Ohno started rocking his hips as he stroked Nino’s dick. Nino let out soft hums as Ohno continued. “Come on your hand.” 

“Eh? Ah!” Nino let out, trying to turn his head to Ohno but ended up tilting to the ceiling as Ohno suddenly increased his pace. 

“Come on your hand and lick it.” Ohno continued on with his pace as Nino placed his hands in front of his dick. “Are you close?” 

“Yes— ugh!” Nino came, his come splattering on his palms and fingers, some of it getting on the floor. He sighed deeply, then started licking at his palms. 

“Will you let me see?” 

Nino finally got off Ohno’s cock and sat next to him on the bed. He started licking and sucking his fingers clean, deliberately making loud noises. Nino opened his mouth, showing it to Ohno. Come was still on his tongue. Ohno leaned in to suck at it. 

They parted, Ohno grinning. “That was really sexy.” 

Nino laughed.

“Oh-chan?” 

“Mm?” 

“You’re not weirded out by me getting turned on by come soiled hotel rooms?” 

Ohno chuckled. “No… It’s hot and filthy. I like that.” 

Grinning, Nino softly punched Ohno's shoulder as Ohno laughed. Nino then got up. “Thanks.” He muttered, his back facing Ohno.

Ohno smiled. There was one thing he was curious about however. “Hey, Nino.” Ohno said as Nino turned back. “What makes this attractive to you?” 

“Hm?” 

“Seeing rooms like these.” 

“I’m not… sure really. It just turns me on, seeing all the mess. I feel like I want to make it messier.” Ohno nodded and Nino grabbed his jacket and put it on. “We should get back to work.” 

That night sparked a new direction in Ohno and Nino’s relationship. They hardly ever fucked again after a shift, having their sexual desires satiated during work. Their work boss and friend, Sakurai Sho, was clueless about it. 

“You and Ohno are really enthusiastic lately! Good work!” Sho was quite happy with how much faster the two would respond when it's time for them to work. 

“Yeah, we're really motivated lately, Sho-chan.” Nino said, pausing the game he was playing on his smartphone. A room light turned red and the alarm sounded. Ohno woke up from his nap and Nino stood up. “Time to go.”

Although it has become a frequent thing for them, Nino didn’t always have a fascination with messy due to sex rooms. He only really noticed it when got the job at Get Off!!! over a year ago. The company Nino previously worked at went bankrupt and they had to lay off most of its employees, one of them being Nino. Sho was his friend from high school, and he decided to approach him for a new job, as he remembered that he managed a love hotel.

“Thanks, Sho-chan.” Nino came out of the bathroom dressed in his new uniform. 

“It’s all good, Nino. You asked me at a good time because I was planning to find a new hire next week. The previous one quit because he couldn’t really take cleaning someone else’s body fluids. For now, your shift is from 9am to 5pm.” Sho said nonchalantly as he checked his phone. 

A light turned red and the alarm rang. “Oh, there’s your cue. Matsujun is going to train you on how to do your work. He’s the best at the job! Push this cart for now Nino.” Sho approached Nino pushing a laundry cart. 

“Let’s go, Nino.” Matsumoto Jun, or Matsujun as Sho liked to call him, was another employee at the love hotel. He was Nino's first shift partner before Ohno. Jun was also the first employee from the love hotel that Nino talked to, as he was the only one in the staff room when Nino submitted his job application. 

Jun went out the staff room pushing a cleaning cart while Nino followed, pushing the laundry cart he got from Sho.

While walking to the room, Jun explained how things go at their job. “Okay, so for jobs that involve two people like this we take separate carts for cleaning materials and the laundry. But for solo jobs, you just grab a cleaning cart and one of the big cloth bags in the cabinet for the beddings.” Nino nodded and Jun stopped. “Here’s the room.” 

Nino’s first encounter with the messy rooms fascinated him. It wasn’t his first time being inside a room of a love hotel, being a person who had brought someone and who had been brought to a love hotel before. However, viewing a used room from the sight of someone about to clean it was somehow different. 

It was his job to clean it but he had some desire to make it dirtier. He would think about that every time he’d go into the rooms, seeing the spilled come, come stains, wet and dirty beddings, used lube packets and condoms, and sometimes discarded sex toys. 

He’d feel a growing desire in him each time he had to clean up. Wanting to do more with what he picks up other than just touching them to throw them out. Wanting to do more in the room other than to clean. 

One day he started to do more. 

It was a particularly busy day, making the cleaning crew handle rooms individually instead of the usual pair system. 

Nino was excited knowing they were to work individually this time. He was accompanied by Jun to his assigned room, being told to visit him in the room three doors to the left if he needed something. 

Once he was in his assigned room, he took a deep breath, taking in the room’s scent. It was the usual sight of the rooms, and he can feel that desire of wanting to dirty it even more surface.

He went to the nearby mirror which was already stained with come. “Could use some more.” Extending his hand towards the drawer, he got a condom, and unbuckled his belt with the other hand. 

Sitting on the floor in front of the mirror, underwear and pants off, he rolled the condom on his dick. He leaned on the bed, spat on his hand, and jacked off. 

“Shit—” Nino smirked as he watched himself. “You're such a slut.” His free hand travelled to his balls and he started massaging them as he stroked his dick. He closed his eyes at the added stimulation, and then he let his hand travel down to his hole, two fingers lightly touching around it. “Such a slut hungry for someone to fill him.” He brought up his hand, this time inserting it in his mouth, imagining it was someone's cock. 

Slightly opening his eyes, he got a glimpse of how he looked in the mirror, slutty and filthy, drool on his chin, and precome on his cock. The simulation got too much and he came into the condom. He slid it off his dick, held on to it, and shakingly stood up to approach the mirror. He proceeded to pour out the come on the mirror, watching it slowly drip down. Once most of it was out, he threw the condom on the floor and wiped his hand on the mirror, spreading his come. 

Satisfied with his work, he stood back and looked at the mirror. “Hmmm.” Nino hummed. “That’s better.” 

Since then, whenever Nino had individual jobs, he would masturbate to the filth in the rooms. At times he would even volunteer to work alone, especially after cleaning up multiple rooms with a shift partner. 

That started to change after he met Ohno. 

Due to some people in the 5pm to 1am shift resigning, they lacked manpower. Nino volunteered to change shifts, thinking there would be more chances for him to work individually with lesser shift mates. 

There he met Ohno, a sleepy looking man, just a few years older than him. Nino was charmed by him, by his cuteness and weirdness. So when Nino was looking for a new place to move, he took Ohno up on his offer to become roommates. Ohno's place was at a good location, just a 5 minute walk from the love hotel. Compared to Nino's previous residence, which was an hour away, it was much better. Before, the commute to work had become tiring and troublesome, especially with his shift ending at a late hour, but at Ohno’s place, it was hardly a commute at all. 

A few days after moving in with Ohno, Nino got accustomed to the room and facilities they shared as well as to his new roommate. 

“Nino, I'm done with my bath.” Ohno came out from the bathroom, a towel hanging from his neck and another wrapped low and tight at his waist. 

“Um, yeah.” Nino sipped from the can of beer he was holding. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Ohno, whose tanned skin was glistening with water droplets. He wasn't buff, but he had a good amount of muscle on him. His abs were visible, and Nino’s gaze went from his face to his abs, and finally, the slight bulge of his covered crotch. Nino couldn’t help but take another sip of his beer. Ohno was hot. Nino didn’t really expect that kind of body considering Ohno had such a cute face, with cheeks so tempting to pinch and cute pouty lips. 

Nino ended up jacking off in the shower, thinking about Ohno, specifically, Ohno fucking him. It felt weird having such thoughts about a roommate, but he had been interested in Ohno ever since they met, and seeing more of him intensified that interest. 

Ohno must have grown comfortable around Nino because after a few days, he didn’t bother putting a towel around his waist and just paraded around naked after a bath. Nino enjoyed every minute of it. 

“You’re pretty big, huh.” Nino couldn’t help it. Ohno’s dick was a nice size.

“Oh, you think so? Thanks, I guess.” Ohno laughed, and held on to his dick to look at it. 

Ohno's fingers were pretty, Nino thought. Long slender and veiny, unlike his own, which were short and chubby. 

“You have pretty hands too.” Nino exclaimed.

“People do say that about them.” 

“Mine are ugly.” 

Ohno grabbed Nino's hand to look it over. Nevermind that he just touched his dick with it. “What? They're not ugly, they're really cute!” 

Nino smiled at that. “Thanks, Oh-chan.” As he grew comfortable with Ohno as well, Nino had started calling him by the nickname Oh-chan. 

That night, both in the shower and at work, he masturbated thinking about Ohno fingering him until he came. Since then, he’d continuously have sexual fantasies about Ohno, though he never enacted it on the person himself, until one day. 

Nino needed to borrow something from Ohno so he was standing in front of Ohno's door. He noticed it was left slightly open and the lights were closed. Thinking Ohno was asleep, he decided to enter quietly to not wake him up. 

But Ohno wasn't asleep. 

Nino saw Ohno lying on his bed, visible in the dark, due to the moonlight seeping in from the tiny window at the side of the room. Ohno's right hand was moving up and down quickly, his left hand was covering his mouth, and his eyes were closed. Ohno was masturbating and he hadn't noticed Nino's presence yet.

He had two options, he could either leave him be and come back after he was done, or he could try to act on his sexual fantasies. 

He chose the latter option. 

Nino approached quietly, moving slowly so that his footsteps wouldn't make noise. Once he was just a few steps away from Ohno's bed, he spoke. “Do you need help with that?” 

Ohno was startled, quickly sitting up when he heard Nino. “Ah– Shit– Nino, um... Sorry about that.” 

Shaking his head, Nino asked again. “Do you need help with that?” 

Ohno stared at him, surprised. “Not really need but- uh…” 

Nino changed his question. “Do you want me to help with that?” He was staring at Ohno’s cock, which was still hard and had precome at the tip. Nino licked his lips, wanting to taste it. 

“S-sure.” Ohno stuttered, shifting his position so that he's sitting on the side of the bed, his feet planted on the floor. Nino immediately kneeled in front of him, and held onto Ohno's dick. Sticking out his tongue, Nino licked the tip, staring at Ohno who was also looking at his face. “Fuck.” Ohno exclaimed which made Nino smile. Nino opened his mouth wide and slid the head in, slowly moving his tongue around it. 

Ohno started breathing hard. He lightly placed his hand at the back of Nino’s head and tapped two times, signaling Nino to take more in.

“Hm?” Nino sounded around Ohno’s cock, teasing him. 

Ohno groaned in response. “Please, Nino.” 

Nino cursed around Ohno's cock. Ohno let out such a good voice with his plea, arousing Nino even more. Nino loosened his jaw, and nodded at Ohno, urging him to push his head. 

With both hands holding onto Nino’s head, Ohno pushed it so Nino could take in about half of his dick. Nino nodded again, urging him to push more, and Ohno did, until Nino was up to the base, Ohno reaching his throat. 

Ohno pulled Nino's head away, the cock sliding out. Ohno exhaled deeply. “Are you sure about this Nino?”

“Of course I'm sure. This is probably a late question but... did you get tested?” 

“Yeah, I'm clean.” 

“Good. Face fuck me until you come. I'll swallow.” Nino smiled, and took Ohno in his mouth again, placing his hands behind his back. He wished he was tied up right now, that would’ve been hotter. 

Groaning, Ohno started to do as Nino said, quickly pushing and pulling Nino's head on his dick. Nino whined happily, his eyes forming a crescent shape as he attempted to grin, drool spilling from his mouth. 

“Fuck–” Ohno moved faster, moaning loudly. He kept on facefucking Nino, eventually coming in his mouth. 

Nino swallowed it all, as promised.

Sitting back, Nino stared at Ohno who was breathing heavily, satiated. Nino was happy. He was able to fulfill one of his sexual fantasies about Ohno though it was just casual encounter. 

“Nino.” Ohno called out though he didn't really need to, as Nino was still staring at him. “Want me to return the favor?” 

Nino glanced down and saw how hard he was. “Yes.” He exhaled. “Please.” Ohno didn't seem disgusted at all about what happened and he even asked to do the same for him. Nino was ecstatic. 

True to his word, Ohno returned the favor, sucking Nino off and also swallowing his come. 

Nino laid down on the bed, satisfied and exhausted. It was amazing, having the person of his desires sucking him. 

“Hey Nino.” Ohno laid down next to Nino, some come still left on his chin.

“You still have come on your face, you know.” Nino laughed weakly as he turned to look at Ohno. 

“Mm. I'll wash later.” Ohno laughed in response. “Thanks.” 

“It's no big deal.” Nino smiled. “So... is this… a one-time thing or…” 

“I… don't want it to be. You were really good.” Ohno paused for a bit. “How about you, do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“I don't either.” 

“Good.” 

That night started a casual sexual relationship between them, where they would ask to be sucked off by the other. The days passed on however, and it turned out blow jobs weren't enough for Nino. 

It was a busy night at work. Although they worked individually, they also had to work quicker than usual. Before Nino knew it, his shift has ended without him jacking off in any of the rooms he cleaned. By then, that had already become a usual thing for him, masturbating at least once in the rooms. 

He was touchier than usual, and he ended up pretty much stuck to Ohno’s side as they walked home that night. Ohno didn't mind.

“Oh-chan, I'm horny.” Nino immediately said as Ohno closed the door behind him. 

Ohno laughed. “I had a feeling you were. I'll suck you off in a bit.” 

“No, I don't want that this time.” Nino said, stopping Ohno in his tracks. “I want to be fucked.” Nino said, looking directly at Ohno. 

“Oh.” 

He'd been wanting to be fucked by Ohno for a while, though all this time he had only fantasized about it. This time because of his pent up frustration of not being able to masturbate at work, he wanted it even more, to the point of requesting it. 

Ohno agreed to fuck him, doing it in Nino’s room because he had some lube and condoms in stock. Nino slowly prepared himself in front of Ohno, Ohno jacking off while watching him. Three fingers in and Nino was a moaning mess, stimulated both by fucking himself with his fingers as well as Ohno getting off on him. Ohno was aroused even more than usual, and he ended up fucking Nino hard and rough, much to Nino’s delight. 

Nino eyed the filled condom Ohno had tied afterwards, wanting to see it spilled. It was one of the things Nino liked seeing in the rooms, and it had been a wish of his to lick spilled and leftover come. 

“Thank you.” Nino said fondly, looking at Ohno. 

Ohno sat beside Nino on the bed. “Always welcome.” Ohno said cheerfully, making Nino laugh. “It was really good.” 

Nino gave a small smile, looking down. Fulfilling his lust was well and good but there was still something in their relationship that he wanted. Intimacy. Even though he lusted after Ohno, he also quite adored him. 

“Hey, this might be weird but…” Nino trailed off, Ohno showing a curious expression. 

“Hm?” 

“Kiss me?” Nino said shyly. They make out sometimes but it's usually only before sex. He wasn't sure if it'll be any different given they're not aroused but he wanted to try it out. 

Ohno smiled. “Sure. And that's not weird at all, you know.” He leaned in, his lips touching Nino's. 

It was a short kiss, none of the usual desperation and hunger involved unlike their usual make out sessions. They parted, Nino smiling. It was nice, he thought. 

However, he wanted more. 

“Is it okay... if you sleep beside me tonight?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, it's okay.” Ohno answered softly and fondly, without hesitation.

Nino was relieved, though also a bit curious, on why Ohno was agreeing so quickly. Did he also feel the same way, wanting more in what they were right now? Was he just lonely? Or was it both, much like how Nino felt?

They slept next to each that night, a first for them. Ohno was hugging Nino, something Ohno initiated. Nino felt understood, though he didn't really voice out his want for affection and intimacy. 

From then on, they’d usually fuck after a work shift, especially when Nino wasn’t able to masturbate before cleaning up a room. Ohno was no longer just the person of Nino’s fantasies, but the actual person fulfilling Nino’s sexual needs. Still, he was more than that. Nino quite liked Ohno. And with all that happened, Nino felt like a barrier was crossed, that their relationship wasn’t purely lustful or that of roommates. He wanted to move forward, though it was tough to ask for that. It was a lot different as compared to asking for sexual satisfaction or a little bit of warmth. 

Days passed by and they started becoming more comfortable communicating through touch in a non-sexual way, feeling a deeper connection with each other. They’d give a touch signaling their presence, that they’re listening, or even just to play around or be silly. Even their verbal communication has gotten better, as they’ve become more open in talking to each other. But when it comes to things that are hard to talk about, it becomes a combination of touch and speech. 

One night after work as they walked home together, Nino was once again stuck to Ohno's side. This time, Nino wasn't horny, but he did want to ask Ohno something. “Hey, Oh-chan.” Nino called Ohno’s attention, tugging at his sleeve jacket. Ohno faced him, curious. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Ohno shook his head. “Not recently, no.” 

“How about a boyfriend?”

“Haven’t had one recently either.”

“Then you’re really okay with guys, huh?” It was probably weird of him to ask that now, considering they’ve fucked each other a number of times, but he wanted some reassurance. 

“Yeah.” Ohno answered with a smile. 

“Then…” Nino stopped walking, which also halted Ohno in his tracks. Nino held on to Ohno’s wrist lightly, looking into Ohno’s eyes. “Would it be okay if I be your boyfriend?” Nino’s touch was light, unsure, and just a bit warm. 

Ohno was surprised, eyes wide and his lips parted. 

Feeling Ohno’s hand as it slid up slowly, Nino thought he was taking it away. He thought he had misjudged, that Ohno didn’t want what he wanted. 

Nino thought wrong. 

Ohno’s hand reached Nino’s. Halting, he intertwined fingers with his. “Of course, it’s okay.” Ohno replied, smiling. They couldn’t help but grin at each other. Fingers still intertwined, they walked the rest of the way home. 

Nino liked being with Ohno, as workmates, roommates, sex buddies, and now as a couple. Ohno understood Nino and accepted him, even when Ohno knew about Nino’s desire to fuck in messy due to sex rooms. Ohno even agreed to having sex with him in these rooms, and also agreed to try out new things with Nino during it. 

As Nino was preparing the cleaning cart, the door to the staff room opened and Aiba peeked inside. “Hey guys!” 

It’s one of those days again where Aiba Masaki comes in as a customer and not as part of the cleaning crew. He does that once or twice a month, usually after a round of drinks and mingling at a nearby club with his neighborhood friends. 

He always passed by the staff room, greeting everyone and giving compliments regarding the quality of the room he used. Sho would always laugh, amused. “Aiba-chan you don’t have to drop by here every time. But, thanks! I’ll see you on your shift.” 

“Aiba-chan.” Nino called Aiba’s attention while pushing the cleaning cart. “You used room 203, right? Did you and the person you brought here get tested?” 

Sho quickly turned to Nino, giving a bewildered look. He knew Nino and Aiba are close but he didn’t expect that question.

Aiba gave a hearty laugh. “Yeah, room 203! And I asked her earlier. You don’t need to worry about me, Nino! We’re good!” Aiba gave a thumbs up.

“That’s good then. See you later, Aiba-chan.” Aiba waved and went out the staff room.

Ohno stood next to him, pushing the cart for beddings. “Do you have something you want to do?” 

“Yeah, I'll tell you later.” Nino proceeded to walk out the room, followed by Ohno. 

Sho tilted his head regarding their short conversation but eventually shrugs, brushing it off as something he can ignore. 

It was a quick journey to room 203, as it was just one floor above the staff room. 

“Just as expected.” Nino looked around the room. The huge mirror at the side indicated skin contact, there were used condoms on the floor and bed, and the bedsheets and pillows were stained with come. “Messy.” 

“Good work, Aiba-chan.” Ohno laughed. 

“Sometimes I think Aiba just goes to Sho-chan after fucking to indirectly apologize for making the room messy.” Nino said with a smirk, making Ohno laugh more. 

Nino started taking off his work clothes, with Ohno following.

“What do you have in mind today?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, though I have to ask you first if you’re okay with it.” Nino gave an unsure expression. “I want to…” He started off, his ears becoming red. He places his hand on his neck in uncertainty. “... try licking leftover come.” He averted his gaze as he covered his mouth with his hand. 

Ohno’s mouth formed an o-shape in surprise. “Oh.” He looked at Nino, still averting his gaze. A sudden image of Nino licking come from their first time fucking during work flashed in his mind, turning him on. “I’m... okay with that.” 

Nino reached out with his other hand and touched Ohno’s wrist lightly. “Are you sure…I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t like... ” 

Ohno slid his hand up to lightly twine his fingers with Nino’s. “I’m sure.” Ohno smiled. 

“You’re too good to me, Oh-chan.” Nino came closer, leaning his forehead on Ohno’s. 

“I like being good to you.” Ohno closed the distance with a kiss. 

They began to make out with Ohno guiding Nino to the bed. Nino fell onto the bed, hair coming in contact with the dried leftover come on the bedsheet. Seeing as the condom on the bed still had fluid in it, Ohno pushed it out by dragging two fingers across the condom.

Ohno wiped the wet come on the sheets with his fingers, dragged it from Nino's cheek to his lips, and inserted it in Nino's open mouth. Nino started licking his fingers, Nino’s brown eyes staring right at him. Ohno breathed deeply at the sight. Nino was so erotic. “How is it?”

Nino laughed. “It tastes like come.” He tilted his head to expose his come stained cheek. “Want a taste?” 

Breathing deeply again, Ohno dropped down and licked at Nino's cheek, kissing it after. “It does taste like come.” Ohno laughed as he lifted himself up and stood. “Okay, get on your hands and knees.” 

Nino got into position, the leftover traces of Aiba's come adjacent to his face. Nino looked over his shoulder, wondering why Ohno wasn’t doing anything yet and saw him picking up one of the discarded used condoms. 

Ohno walked back to the bed and stood at a spot near Nino’s head. “Look up here, Nino.” Nino followed, tilting his head up. Ohno positioned his hand higher than Nino’s face, condom in hand, about to tilt it. 

“Fuck.” Nino eyed the opening of the condom waiting for the white fluid inside to slide out. He immediately stuck out his tongue, attempting to catch the dripping come. He tilted his head more, allowing it to easily flow to his throat. The uncaught come got on different areas of his face. His nose, lips, and chin, stained. Some fell on the bedsheet as well, very near if not on the spot of come Ohno had him lick earlier.

Ohno smirked at the sight. “How filthy.” Nino licked around his mouth, trying to get more of the come. “There’s more on the bed. You want to lick it right?” Ohno patted Nino’s head, then ran his fingers through Nino's hair. 

“... I do.” Nino said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He started shifting his support of his upper body from his hands to his elbows, lowering himself near the come on the bed. He stuck out his tongue again, and started licking up the come. He licked a long strip of the come stained sheet, moving his body along with it. 

Ohno found it hot, seeing Nino like this. Naked, sweaty, and eating up someone else's come. But he suddenly chuckled. “You look like a cat drinking milk.” Ohno said, still patting Nino's head. 

Nino looked up and tilted his head to the side. “Meow?” 

“Ah, that might be too much already.” Ohno laughed, his eyes closed. Ohno crouched down and kissed Nino on the lips. 

Nino parted lips with him. “Fuck me?” 

“Alright.” Ohno smiled. “Rough?”

“Of course.” Nino shook his ass, urging Ohno to get on with it. “No condom. I want to feel you come in me.” Nino opened his legs wider and arched his back more. “Our shift is ending anyway.” 

Ohno nodded, wetting his long, pretty fingers with his spit as Nino watched. Nino licked his lips in anticipation. 

Ohno dragged his hand across Nino’s spine, going lower until he reached his ass. “Hm… How do you think that come got there?” Ohno was referring to the come on the bedsheets.

“He might have…” Nino closed his eyes as he felt Ohno’s hand squeezing his asscheek. “Come on her face after a blowjob, the come dripping off of her face to the bedsheet.” Ohno started preparing Nino, inserting his fingers into him one by one. It was a quick process, and before Nino knew it, Ohno was already pumping three fingers in his ass, Nino moaning and trembling. 

“Hmm… I see. What about the mirror?” Ohno took out his fingers and thrusted hard inside Nino’s hole. Nino let out a garbled high-pitched noise, feeling Ohno in him. However, Ohno just stood still.

“Ugh— Oh-chan… Please move!” Nino began moving back but Ohno held on to Nino’s hips to stop him.

“The mirror.” Ohno gave one more hard thrust. 

“Ah— Aiba– Aiba-chan, he probably fucked her while standing—” Nino paused to breathe as Ohno started moving, pushing his dick in and out at a fast pace. “And her face and– and boobs were being pushed onto the mirror– ah– eh?” Nino pushed back yet again, as Ohno stopped moving. 

Ohno pulled out entirely, resulting in Nino whining. “Stand in front of the mirror.” 

Impatient to continue fucking, Nino immediately moved to the front of the mirror, his legs wobbling as he walked. Without being prompted, he planted his hands and forehead on the mirror. 

Standing behind him, Ohno thrusted hard into him, Nino giving out a strangled moan. Ohno pulled out and pushed in quickly, Nino finding it hard to breathe. Planting his cheek on the mirror, Nino breathed through his mouth, drool escaping and dripping on his chin as he moaned. 

Ohno’s eyes went from looking at Nino's face, his arched back, and finally his ass taking him in. He couldn’t take it anymore and came inside Nino. Nino let out a satisfied sound, feeling Ohno's fluids in him. The come dripped on to the floor after Ohno pulled out. 

Ohno sat on the bed, watching as Nino fingered his come-filled hole while jacking off. It was arousing and Ohno joined in, inserting his fingers along with Nino’s. They both played with Nino’s hole until he came. 

Nino was truly thankful for Ohno, who was understanding and loving. However, with Ohno around, it would be a lot harder to break his habit of fucking in used love hotel rooms. 

Not like he had any plans of breaking it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> This is my first time to post something this long here, haha. I'm really glad I actually got to do something that's over 6k words because as you've seen from previous posts, it's usually 1k or less haha
> 
> Hopefully I can finish the other fic I'm working on soon and post more stuff here!


End file.
